Seriously?
by helsinki-vampyre
Summary: "You do realize that that's probably not the healthiest thing." Sometimes the smallest thing can change a girl. OC/Jay UPDATE***Story currently being reworked and will be resuming shortly hopefully ***
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first one I'm actually publishing. It's taken quite sometime for me to gather the courage to do this. Reviews are much appreciated, any thoughts at all would be great.  
**

I find myself standing outside the lit up stadium chain smoking a cigarette.

My phone vibrates a second before I snap it open.

"What Bec?"

"Where did you go?"

"I'm outside. Fucking stupid asses behind us, I was about

to turn and hit the guy in the face. I left instead."

She laughs, "Okay then, I guess I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Sure, I'm out one of the side doors," I tell her before hanging up.

I take another drag before flicking it on the ground and reaching for my pack.

"You do realize that that's probably not the healthiest thing," a voice speaks behind me.

I shrug, not even turning around.

"And, you're point?"

The voice laughs, "Can I bum one, I left mine inside?"

I roll my eyes as I turn and drop the one in my hand. "Oh holy fuck me," I breath hoarsely.

"So about that smoke?" he asks with a grin.

"Um sure here," I hand him one before kneeling to pick up my own.

We stand in silence for a few minutes before I gather the courage to speak.

"Great match, it's nice to see the bad guys win one."

His head turns slightly to watch my face.

"No seriously, there can't be faces without heels," I tell him brightly making a smile spread across his face.

"So why are you out here?"

I shrug, "Asshole behind me wouldn't shut the fuck up and it

was either smoke or hit him in the face."

He stares at me for a second before breaking into laughter.

"No shit kid, seriously?"

I shrug, "Yeah."

"Man would Jay and Jeff love you," he murmurs before pulling out his phone.

I watch silently as he hits a couple buttons before

turning back to me and smirking.

"So what are you're plans for the rest of the night?"

I nearly choke, "Pardon?"

"Damn kid, don't die. It was a simple enough question." he smirks.

"Fuck you Copeland."

He smirks again before leaning in, "You're not my type." With a laugh he pulls back.

"So plans?"

I shrug, "Not much."

He breaks into a grin, "Good, you have them now. Did you come with anyone?"

I nod and he grins, "Get rid of them, you have plans with us and you'll have a ride home."

I nod again pulling my own phone out. "Hey Beccs, you go one without me. I met up with some other friends and they offered me a ride." I pause for a minute listening to her. "Yep, you know them. Yes mother I'm fine. Go back to the kids, you know you want to." A minute later I'm hanging up with a smile. "As you wish Copeland."

"Let's go then kid." He grabs hold of my arm and heads back to the building. "Jay and Jeff will meet us inside before we head out."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's short, I know but it seemed like a good break. Any thoughts would help. **

Silently I follow behind him as he leads us through the numerous hallways.

"Wait here kid."

Before I can even say anything, he's gone and I'm left standing alone.

"Bloody great, now I look like an idiot," I mutter to myself.

"No, now you look like an idiot," a voice pops up.

Quickly I turn. "Oh holy shit."

"Um thanks," Jay replies. "Way to go Becca," I tell myself before remembering him there.

"Hi, I'm Becca or as Copeland refers to me "kid"." I extend my hand making him smile.

"Hi Becca, I'm Jay or as just about everyone calls me "Christian"." He shakes my hand. Before we can say anything else, I'm lifted off the ground.

"And I'm Jeff," the man holding me states before setting me down.

"Like I'm not supposed to know who you two are?" I ask as Adam appears in the doorway.

"Oh can it kid, let's get this show on the road. I got some drinking to do." Without another word, he turns away from us and back the way he lead me in. I turn back to the other two.

"Ladies first," Jay motions me and I grin. "Why thank you kind sir." And with that we set off after Adam.


End file.
